Destiny Begins
by Pjac
Summary: Ash and co. meet two trainers from Goldenrod and the quest to save the world begins. My first fics so no flames please. I will update soon!
1. Prophesies and Meetings

This is my 1st fan fic so no flames please disclaimer: I don't own pokemon  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Prophesies and Meetings  
  
"The prophesy will come true, Mewtwo"  
  
"I know Celebi but are they ready"  
  
'The Chosen one of Shamouti, will become the Destined one. The twin from the Golden city, Will become the Seer of Destiny.'  
  
'Even if his life is plagued By death and by destruction The Chosen one will find true love In the arms of a dying one.'  
  
'And even as his end draws near He, the Seer and the Great ones Will stay forever the Chosen ones.'  
  
  
  
"Hey, wait up bro," John called after me as we ran towards the ferry to Red Rock Isle. "Slowcoach!" I shouted back. In case you are wondering who John and I are, well, we are Pokemon trainers from Goldenrod City. The pokemon I have with me are my Quilava, Flame, my Wartortle, Shellshock, my Pidgeotto, Sonic, my Furret, Furball, my Raticate, Rat, and my Beedrill, Stinger. My bro John has a Bayleef, Leafy, a Feraligatr, Snap, a Mantine, Manty, a Butterfree, Happy, a Pidgeot, Flyer and a Golbat, Batty. So we were on the ferry to the isle when we met none other than Ash Kechum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate and Tracey Sketchitt. "Cool!!!! We have just ran into the famous Ash Kechum!" I said excitedly. "Just why is this nobody so cool anyway eh bro," John said lazily. "WHY YOU LITTLE *******. JUST YOU WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!" Ash screamed at John while Misty, Brock and Tracey held him back. "Sorry about my bro guys. He doesn't really appreciate famous people." I said laughing weakly. " Don't worry about it," Misty said, " Ash needed to let out his anger." As she said that the captain said that the boat would be arriving in five minutes. " Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go to my uncle's hotel! He'll probably have a spare room or two!" I suggested. When we arrived at the Hotel Star, our uncle James gave us the best rooms in the hotel. We just found a seat or bed and slept. 


	2. Destinies and Visions

A/N: sorry about the last chapter being so short I couldn't add any more without spoiling the story. I don't own pokémon  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gifts &  
  
Visions  
  
" Morning all," Ash said cheerfully as he walked into the main room of the suite. Most of us were either half asleep or like Tracey asleep on the couch. " Shut up Ketchup, would ya," John said menacingly. " WHY YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Ash screamed with so much force that it woke Tracey and half the hotel with him. " Whoa their Ash. Don't go waking the dead, all right," Tracey called at Ash as he stormed off to his room. "What was that all about?" Uncle James said poking his head round the door. " Just Ash almost decapitating your nephew John for telling him to shut up and calling him Ketchup," Brock shouted with his ears ringing. "Ah so that's what happened but I won't tell anyone about Ash being here, OK," he said as he closed the door. " HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!" Misty screamed as she burst through the door to the main room followed by someone with a camera. " Miss Waterflower, a photo for all your fans!" the photographer called after her. " Hey, Paparazzi leave her alone!" Ash called after the photographer. " Excuse me Mr. Photographer but this is a private room and if you don't get out very soon there will be deep fried photographer on the menu for dinner, capiche," I said twirling Flame's pokéball. " OK, OK I'll leave but on one condition," he said backing away from Brock and Tracey. " What's that?" we all said in unison. " That I get the scoop on the story of the year," "Huh, wadda you mean?" " This!" he said linking his camera up to his PalmPal 2000.  
  
" HOLY GUACEMOLEY AND CHEESE!!!!" I said with my mouth open wider than a Gyrardos. " My God," Tracey exclaimed. As Ash came into the room with a crying Misty, Brock asked him quietly, " Ash are you and Mist going out." "What gave you that idea Brock," Ash replied almost hesitating. " This, Ash," Tracey said as he held up the photographer's PalmPal. " Oh right. This paparazzi is going to pay for upsetting Mist," he said changing his tone.  
  
" Uh oh" the photographer said backing away from the five of us, " Lets not get too hasty, right fellas, right!" I drew the one pokémon that could take care of this snap-happy photographer. "Go Shellshock!" I shouted as John let out Snap, Ash sent out Pikachu, Tracey sent out Scyther and Brock sent out Crobat. " Help me! Help me!" the photographer said as our mons closed around him. Just then Misty stormed out of the bedroom and with three pokéballs in her hand. " I WILL KILL HIM!" she said very zombie-like. " AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" the helpless photographer shouted as he ran from the room.  
  
We headed for the centre of the town to do some shopping. I decided to go and take Tracey to the Poké Power Gym in the centre of the Battle district. It was called that for one reason only. Gang Wars.  
  
" Hey Trace, we had better get our mons ready in case we get attacked," I said to Tracey quietly. " Yeah, you're right. We should get our mons ready in case of a street battle," he replied quietly. We walked through the streets unharmed but when we reached a large park things took a turn for the worse. We saw two large groups of kids lined up on either side of the park. " Uh oh," I said backing off as the two gangs saw us. " You said it," Tracey replied drawing four pokéballs from his belt. " Well lets fight them off as long as we can, eh Trace," I said drawing my six pokéballs. " Lets roll, Dan," he said as we sent out our mons. I still had the same six mons as I had had on the boat and Tracey had as well as Scyther, a Marrill, a Venonat, and a Xatu. " Cool Xatu, I said as we ran into battle alongside our mons. " Thanks and may I say your Quilava looks very healthy," he replied while he batted a Spearow on the head with his sketchbook. " Hey Trace, send Venonat over to where Flame and Shellshock are," I called. "Ok, but why?" he asked. " This!" I said as I called over to the three pokémon, " ELEMENTAL CANNON, NOW!" " Uh oh," the gang members shouted as a gigantic tri-coloured beam hit them and their mons and sent them flying. " Bye Bye now. Don't forget to write," we both said laughing as we walked towards the gym.  
  
After our visit to the park and the gym, we went back to the hotel for some food. As we came up from the dining room, I asked Brock how Ash and Misty had met. " That's a very good story that I will tell you now...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Oh, is it hurt," Misty said and Ash replied, " No not at all." " I didn't mean you," she said angrily. " Here, take my bike," Misty said. "Ok, I'll leave it at the pokemon centre in the next town." As Ash cycled towards Viridian City, the Spearow finally caught up with him and as they did a thunderstorm of gigantic proportions arose. As Ash fell off the bike he stood up to try to protect Pikachu from the Spearow but Pikachu jumped up, was hit by a lightning bolt and used an almighty thunder attack on the flock. He used so much energy he fainted and also had totally destroyed Misty's bike.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
" So that's how they met," John said. " I've heard that story at least ten times and I still can't believe that Pikachu used a thunder attack after just being given to Ash," Tracey said as he got up, " Well better hit the sack, then. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Night!" " Night Tracey," I said as we all headed for the doors to our rooms. " See ya in da morning, bro," John said as I went into my room. " Night bro," I replied. As I started to fall asleep, I felt a disturbance in the psychic flow. In my dreams, I was sitting in a chair, a chair sitting in pure darkness. Suddenly, there was a gigantic figure floating in front of me. It was about seven metres high and had gigantic wings. " Danny Star," it said, " you are the Seer of Destiny the one who will lead the Chosen one to the lands of Destiny and help him to defeat the evil there. If you do not all Pokémon and humans alike shall perish, even I, the great Hagia, shall perish if the lands of Destiny are not saved. Go Seer, and save Destiny!" and with that Hagia vanished and I awoke 


End file.
